


Imperial Pair - Art

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, I, M/M, Manga, Manga Studio, MyPaint, Photoshop, Traditional Art, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: My Atobe x Tezuka drawings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For P0rnfest


	2. Valentine day 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For p0rnFest!


	3. Guardarsi negli occhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for p0rnfest


	4. Various Sketch




End file.
